Surprises
by ladybugbear2
Summary: A GSR that has injury to a person on the original team. Post For Warrick
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I shouldn't have started a new one when I had the old one still going but I had this idea and couldn't get it out of my mind.**

**Brass**

The crime scene looked the same as all the others. A family killed in their own house, four family members and a guest from out of town. Brass shook his head as he walked into the crime scene, the guest had picked the wrong time to visit Vegas. He walked into the living room and came across the first body. He stopped and looked down at the Vic's face. It was the mother, Christy Robinson; she had one gunshot wound to the head. He went to the dining room next; there he found the rest of the family. The dad, Harold Robinson, and the kids Harvey, Taylor, and Whitney they were all shot in the head except for Whitney who had been shot in the back. He walked through the rest of the house looking for the guest. He found her in the restroom, she had been shot in the back like Whitney, he was about to leave when she moved her hand. She was on her stomach and he couldn't make out her face. He saw her hand move and he immediately called an ambulance. They were there in two minutes, the house being five minutes from Desert Palm. They whisked the Victim away before he could get a good look at her face but what he did see gave him the biggest shock in his life.

**Grissom**

The call came in just as he was getting to sleep; it was so hard for him to get to sleep these days. The second time Sara left had been the hardest. Before had been hard of course but the second time had almost sunk him into a depression. He looked at the Caller ID of his phone it showed up as Brass.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hey we need you. We got a family of five dead with one live victim. A guest from out of town." Brass answered.

"Where is it? I'll be there as soon as I can." He said jumping out of bed and scrambling to put his clothes on and hold his phone.

Brass gave him an address and hung up. He got to the crime scene to find Catherine, Nick, and Greg already there. Riley was out of town visiting family.

Grissom went up to Brass and asked for the run down of the case. Brass walked him through the house. When they came to the last room, the bathroom, Brass tensed up. Grissom looked over questioningly at him; Brass shook his head and gestured for Grissom to start his magic with the crime scenes. He kneeled down to get a closer look at a blood smudge when Catherine walked up with Nick and Greg trailing behind her.

She smiled at him and said "Hey what do you have for us Gil?"

He stood up and said "Catherine, you go to the victim at the hospital and see what they can give us. Nick and Greg you're working the house with me. Nick you got outside, Greg you stay inside."

They all scattered and Grissom once again squatted to look closer at the scene.

**A/N sorry short chapter I think ya'll might be able to figure out who the Vic is and if not you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**A/N2: Please review. Reviews make 14 year olds happy!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but yeah here's the next chapter!!!=D**

**Catherine**

Catherine got to the hospital a few minutes later only to be told that she would have to wait or come back later because the victim was in surgery. They didn't have an ID on the Vic and couldn't get her fingerprints until the surgery was finished. Catherine sighed and settled herself for a long wait.

An hour later she was still waiting. She had just decided to go check on the progress of surgery when a nurse came in and asked for her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Willows? The patient is out of surgery and is stable, you can ask her a few questions but they can't be too draining. Or you will have to come back tomorrow or the next day."

Catherine immediately stood up and asked what room the Vic was in. As she made her way to the room she thought of all the different possibilities of what could have happened. But all of those flew out of her mind the minute she saw the victim. She knew that face like the back of her hand. She hadn't seen it in a few months but before that she had seen it every day and could spot it anywhere.

**Grissom**

Grissom sighed as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes he could feel a migraine coming on and he could feel that it was a bad one. These days his migraines occurred at least once a week. They had practically disappeared when he and Sara were living together, occasionally coming back after particularly tough cases. But after she left they came back full force. And this one was promising to be a doozy. All he wanted now was to go home and be left alone. But he knew that wouldn't happen, he couldn't leave when he had a big case like this. He normally got calls constantly, alerting him to what was happening and where he was needed. And sure enough five minutes later his phone rang. It was Catherine. She told him that he needed to get his butt up to Desert Palm, now. And of course she wouldn't tell him why. He had to come up there and find out for himself.

Curious, he took a few migraine pills and left for the hospital. The pills wouldn't affect his work he had made sure to get ones that wouldn't. But they _would_ make him a little drowsy, nothing a cup of coffee couldn't fix.

He got to the hospital five minutes later and was directed up to room 227.

He walked in and got the biggest shock of his life. There on the bed looking pale and exhausted was Sara Sidle. She was the Victim. She could have been killed and he would have never gotten to see her again. The thought was almost too much for him. And he almost fainted. But he steadied himself and rushed over to where Catherine and Sara were. Wanting to know exactly what happened and wanting to put the guy away forever, for touching his Sara. And knowing that Sara if anybody would be able to help them nail the guy.

**Hey ya'll! What'd ya think?? It's not that long but hey, what the heck.**

**Please Please Please review!! They let me know how I'm doing and that always helps me improve my writing skills.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry, sorry, sorry. I know, I know I haven't updated in forever but my muse decided that it didn't like me and left for a little while and I had a hard time convincing it to come back. But I promised it cookies and if finally came back. So here's a pretty long one just for y'all. Oh and seeing as I'm slipping back into my writing mode sorry if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Catherine**

Seeing Sara laying there on that hospital bed looking so vulnerable was one of the hardest things Catherine had ever done. Sara was one of the strongest people she knew, and even though they had started off on the wrong foot she counted the younger women as one of her close friends. So now, seeing her like this she realized just how much she had missed her friend and just how much she wished for the old days when the team was together. Grissom, Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick, and she had been the best team in all of Las Vegas, and the second in the U.S. Now that two of them were gone their solve rate had deteriorated greatly.

Catherine hadn't realized how long she had been standing there at the door until Sara cleared her throat and said in just over a whisper "Well, are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there all night?" Catherine smiled, that was Sara. "Hey, Sara how you holding up?"

"Pretty good actually, considering." She waved a hand at herself lying on her side because it hurt too much to lay on her back. "They said that a few inches off and I would have been on one of Doc Robbins' examining tables instead of in here." Cath quickly walked over to the hospital bed.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'm just glad you're here at all. Speaking of which, why _are_ you here? I thought you were in Cali with your mom."

"I _was_, but I had decided to give Gil the benefit of the doubt and pay a visit. Plus, I missed all of you guys. It's weird not being around y'all. I was _going_ to go to the Crime Lab tomorrow and surprise you guys but it looks like I got to surprise y'all in a totally different way than I planned."

"Well that's for sure," Cath replied "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will do everything we can to stop this guy. And besides with your help how can we not? You will help right?"

"Try and stop me. That was my best friend from college that he killed. Trust me he will _not_ get away with this while I'm breathing." Sara said this with such vengeance that Cath couldn't help but smile. This was not the broken Sara of a year ago. This wasn't even the Sara of a few months ago. This was the Sara from a few years ago. The one that could stay up for three nights in a row and never complain. This Sara, Catherine knew, would help them catch this guy if it were the last thing she ever did. Cath smiled and stood up.

"Hey Sar, I think maybe I should go call that boyfriend of yours to come and say hello. What do you think?"

"I think that, that would be best." Sara said with a slight smile. But as Catherine walked away to make the call, she couldn't help but wonder if this time would end like all the others.

**Sara**

When Grissom walked in the door of her hospital room her heart melted. She had missed him so much it hurt. And now that he was so close she realized that she couldn't leave him again no matter what. Just looking at his horror struck face, that looked as if it had aged ten years since she had last seen it, made her curse herself for leaving without saying anything.

He strode over to her bedside and grasped her hand. He looked as if he wanted to gather her up in his strong arms and never let her go, but he stopped himself. Which Sara was grateful for. As she looked up into those blue eyes of his, so loving, caring, and most of all _scared_, she fell in love all over again and reiterated in her head that she was definitely never leaving him again.

He knelt down next to the hospital bed, looked her in the eyes and said in a scarily calm voice "Sara, what happened? Why are you here?"

She looked up at him and tried to smile. "I came here to see you. I was going to come to the lab tomorrow, or I guess today. I wanted to surprise all of you guys and this seemed like the perfect way to do it. I was staying at a friend's house. I've known her since college and I wanted to catch up. But then he came." Sara shuddered. She looked up at Grissom and the look he gave her steeled her resolve and she kept going. "He was about 6'2", I saw him in the mirror so give or take a few inches. He had dark brown hair and eyes that seemed dead. He had a 9mm Glock Standard Issue, probably stolen. He was big, like Nicky. And well toned. I think he killed. . . I think he killed Christy first, I heard her scream. I locked the bathroom door. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't, he killed the others the gun went off five more times. And then he, he was coming for me!" Sara was on the brink of breaking down into sobs. Grissom then took her in his arms.

As Grissom calmed her down Catherine slipped out of the room to call the team. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N sooo what did y'all think??? I know its been a while so it's probably pretty rusty but hey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!! Sorry for the wait . . . again. But hey I wrote again. =D so yeah here it is. **

**Dixiedarlin70- thanks I've never tried writing before so this is a very new experience for me. That would be really awesome though.**

**Butterflywhisper – thanks! I really need all the help I can get so thank you I will definitely work on that. **

**Edge15684 – haha all will be revealed in time.**

**TVBIGFAN1 – thanks I'm working on it=D**

**Moochiecat – thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it. It is a lot of fun to write.**

**DragonFriend95 – haha nice and thanks!**

**Sry I couldn't get to all the reviews but I will at some point! **

**Disclaimer: most deff not mine!!!!! All Jerry Bruckheimer's!! **

**Nick **

Nick finished the perimeter and was just about to check on Greg when his cell phone rang.

"Stokes" he answered expecting Grissom, he had gone back to the lab saying something about a migraine and left Nick in charge of the scene. But instead of Grissom it was Catherine.

"Hey, Nicky I need you to grab Greg and come to Desert Palm. There's someone here who is essential to our case and you guys need to hear what they have to say."

"Hey Cath, sure me and Greg'll be there as soon as we can. We just need to clean up the crime scene, should take about 45 minutes. That ok?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine" Catherine answered quickly "Hurry, but be thorough."

"Alright, talk to you later Cath, bye." Nick closed his phone and walked briskly into the house. Greg had just finished and was cleaning up when Nick walked in.

"Hey, Nick what's up?" Greg asked trying to comprehend Nicks all business look.

"We need to clean up and then get all the evidence in the back of the Tahoe. I can call Hodges or Wendy to come and pick it up from Desert Palm. Cath called but she didn't tell me exactly what was wrong, she just told me to get to the hospital."

Greg's demeanor changed immediately from playful and curious to all business in a matter of seconds. If there was anything that had changed while Sara was gone it was the fact that he wasn't as immature.

"Sure Nick, what do you need me to do?" Nick took a quick sweeping look around the room and gestured for Greg to follow him outside.

"I was just finishing when I got Cath's call so we just need to clean up out here. It shouldn't take much more than 20 minutes but we need to do the fastest clean up that we can." Greg nodded and immediately started.

The clean up took about 15 minutes and they were on their way to the hospital in no time. They got there and were ushered quickly up to the room where their supervisor and his second in command were. They had barely walked into the room when they were greeted by a loud "Greg! Nick!" the shocked looks on their faces enough to crack Sara up; her eyes still red from all the crying she had done.

Greg got to the bed first and wrapped his arms around Sara, being mindful not to hurt her, not knowing quite what her injuries were. Nick quickly pushed Greg out of the way and got his turn. Then he and Greg settled themselves on Sara's hospital bed preparing themselves for the story on why Sara was here in Vegas, much less in the hospital.

Sara  
Once Greg and Nick got there Sara realized that no one was going anywhere until she told the story in its entirety. She was ok with that she just knew that it was going to be a long night full of tears and hugs. Sara cleared her throat and started the tale. "I got to Vegas about two weeks ago, I was going to stay with my friend and catch up for a while and then come and surprise you guys. I got to Christy's house ok and everything was going as according to plan, but then the calls started coming. Apparently Whitney, who's 15, was talking to this older guy on the computer thinking he was her age. Instead he was around 29, she gave him her number and the first time he called her she was so surprised at his voice that she hung up immediately. He called her back demanding to know why she hung up and she gave the phone to her dad. He told the guy who told them his name was "Gavin" to leave Whitney and their family alone. And that they would take precautions to make sure the guy never came near her. Harold told me he knew that I probably thought he was crazy for taking such drastic measures but I told him that I had seen enough murders of teenage girls by older guys they had met on the internet than anything else and that he was perfectly right in his realm of Whitney's dad to do that. He also gave Whitney the talking to of her life and took away her laptop, and her cell phone. But the calls didn't stop and even though they tried to get a restraining order "Gavin" hadn't given them his real name and they couldn't be for sure what he looked like. Eventually they had to change their number but "Gavin" had already gotten their address from the yellow pages. He started harassing Whitney, Taylor, and Harvey as they went to school and back even going so far as to try and take Whitney out of school. I started keeping my gun on me at all times just as a precaution and they were locking all doors and windows. But apparently this time it wasn't enough apparently this time "Gavin" figured he had waited long enough." Grissom, who had been staring at the wall during the narration stole a quick glance at Sara silent tears were streaming down her face. He told the others to take a coffee break and come back in 10 minutes this was going to take all night if it had to he wasn't going to put her through all of this at once. It was bad enough that she had to relive it at all.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please? They keep me going!!!!! Even when I don't update in three months!!**


	5. Authors Note

AN

Hello lovelies,

While this is not the update that y'all have undoubtedly waited for for two years, it _is_ an update on the story, which I have not given up on. Now I know what y'all are thinking, "authors notes are so annoying" "why couldn't she have just updated the story" "what's taking her so long" and so on and so forth. Now while I understand all of these inquiries, I have just one problem. I don't have a beta… While that might not be a problem for you awesomely talented writers, it is for me. After all, I'm only 16, and 16-year-olds are notorious for their bad grammar and failure at punctuation. So without further preamble I must plead with you all to look into your hearts and find out if you would be willing to help a girl out. I promise I am working on the story but as of yet it has no plot line and I kinda need one if I'm to continue writing it. So if any of you have ideas or suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. I am terribly sorry for the wait but I find that had I continued writing it would have turned out to be utter rubbish and I would not want to read that so I don't figure y'all would either.

Thank you

-Megs


End file.
